Storage devices that store data typically react to mitigate the effects of undesirable events after detecting the occurrence of such undesirable events. An example of an undesirable event may include the usage of a threshold percentage of storage space at a storage device. However, even if the effects of an undesirable event may be improved by a subsequent action (e.g., the migration of some files away from the storage device at which the undesirable event has occurred), the storage device may still suffer lowered performance for at least a period of time.